Izuku el invocador vídeos
by yevg
Summary: Bueno como se debe presentar y conocerte bueno una chica de pelo azul de mentalidad extraña piensa que no deber a lo estilo de películas y aquí su respuesta que quiere dar
1. Mi aventura inici ¿quee?

_Hola como están bueno esto es una idea que he tenido pero por ahora solo hare como si fueran meet the de team fortress 2 aunque claro no revelaran algo importante pero si como cosas para no repetir cosas bueno no sé qué más que decir bueno ahora la historia_

* * *

**_Mi aventura inici... ¿quee?_**

—Siempre he querido ser héroe— vemos una ciudad llena tanto de gente tantas personas normales algunas con formas curiosas y otros con trajes variados formas luciendo como súper héroes de los comics caminando un chico usando una mochila amarilla y cabello negro con puntas verdes caminando se impresiona de lo que ocurre en lo que parece una pelea de héroes contra villanos.

—Pero siempre hubo algo encontrado no me deja— el chico de la mochila amarilla con cabello negro de puntas verdes se veía triste recordando lo que se han burlado y lo que atormentado es que era alguien normal y no términos que tuviera algo malo sino que era porque era una persona común y corriente "siempre querido ser especial" cuando va a la escuela viendo que sus compañero tenían poderes o formas vistosas aunque solo hacían para presumir más que otra cosa aunque trata de evitar esos pensamiento.

—Pero no espera algo como esto— ya en casa de da cuenta del martillo gigante que se mueve solo se acerca con cuidado tomando lo primero que estaba su mano y ve ella a una criatura estaría del tamaño de un niño d años sería raro como entro sino fuera porque era más extraño de que llevaba una especie de traje de batalla, cubierto de pelo azul claro y orejas de elfo además del matillo gigante a su lado "si hubiera sabido que eso pasaría" la voz del narrador dice con emoción y algo de nervios —Debí escoger tener poderes —hasta que interrumpe una voz de una chica algo enérgica, cuando se para lo hiso como si fuera des esas pausas de videos antiguos y luego cambia a una imagen.

Pronto se corta la imagen a una habitación con un posters de héroes y personajes de juegos parece mayor mente de occidentales en una cámara mostrando al chico de cabello negro de puntas verdes sentado en un escritorio junto a sus lados es un grupo de 4 chicas que también estaban viendo como lo hacía el video dirigen sus miradas a una chica de piel blanca de cabello azul largo qué casi llega al piso usa una camisa verde y azul, unos shorts de cuero que casi llegando a las rodillas (más casi obligada usarlos que el que esa usualmente) con unas botas que daban que no estaban bien puestas, criatura azul usando un abrigo azul delgado con capucha abierta para esconder sus orejas, mostrando una camisa azul claro diciendo corazón demaciano en oro en inglés, su bufanda roja, sus pantalones y botas que utilizaba cuando conoció el chico y su martillo escondido en una bolsa deportiva, una mujer de cabello rubio usando una armadura dorada con toques con rojo que sea negado a quitársela y junto a ella un chica también de rubio un poco mayor usando una blusa azul mostrando los hombros con unos pants algo grandes azul fuerte

—Enserio Jinx no humilles a nuestro señor Izuku— dice la voz de la chica rubia con voz de rectitud —Oye sé que va decir "_jamás espere lo que me iba suceder_" eso es algo cliché sabes— la chica energética llamada Jinx —Dame una buena razón para no acabar contigo ahora mismo demás de que nuestro invocador no quiere que lo haga— ahora hablaba mujer de la armadura con rectitud y justicia mientras mira a Jinx.

—Vamos es nuestra presentación Kaile debemos deslumbrar no hacer un típico clip de narración con música genial de trailes que representa que jamás aparece en el mismo ni siquiera en el sountrack oficial salvo los créditos aparece y…— Explica ella mientras saca una libreta y un lápiz con lo que aprendió viendo como llamaba la caja de respuesta sabelotodo de Izuku.

—Cuál es el punto molestia— ya solo molesta Kaile la de la armadura por la explicación que solo vaya al grano —Quiero decir debemos impactar a la gente— emocionada mientras tira la libreta algún lado y teniendo ojos como imaginarlo —Y tienes una idea al menos— La chica rubia pregunta mientras ve a Jinx.

—Claro Luxi lo tengo— Jinx dice con emoción —Solo denme una semana y verán Poppy trae la cámara Sona prepara tu música— feliz Jinx dice mientras sale seguido cuerdas se escucha de un instrmento de cuerda —está bien así evito que destruya algo más de lo normal— La criatura azul ahora conocido como Poppy se iba mientras un sonido de tomar algo y un cierre de puerta

—Como logre llegar aquí— Izuku triste y deprimido mientras deja caer la cabeza en el escritorio.

—Es el precio de ser un invocador mi señor— otra voz se escucha algo sabia quera recordar que es su deber y era común eso "em Soraka creo se refería" chica rubia o Luxi o Lux trata de aclarar "Sé a qué se refería solo quiero que lo vea de un modo más positivo" la voz que era Sorake explica que si lo entendió eso era un intento para animarlo eso no funciono Lux se acerca y solo da unas palmadas para que este bien Izuku.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como dijo Jinx como invocar es como funciona la mentalidad, moral y entre cosas para ya quería ver como funcionaria la invocación de campeones y no abusar que cualquiera pueda invocar solo pensarlo gracias y solo por preguntar debería estar aquí o en la sección de crosovers de nuevo graicas._


	2. Jinx y Poppy presentan

_Bueno espero que lo disfruten mientra igual yo que puedan disfrutarlo y también vean mi otro trabajo es Kingdom Hearts II: Versión Nintendo Español_

* * *

_**Jinx y Poppy presentan**_

En un departamento vemos un tierno y lindo Izuku de 3 añitos con gorrito de cumpleaños con un héroe y un espantasuegras soplando—Feliz cumpleaños Izuku— un emocionada joven madre mientras saca un paste haciendo un a risa al pequeño Izuku ese momento cambia por una interferencia estática.

Ahora Poppy sostiene la cámara viendo para ver si esta encendida —Bien ya está encendida y seguro que lo encontraste estaba limpio para grabar— calmadamente hablan mientras voltea la cámara a Jinx —Total mente. bien desde el principio— confirma sin Jinx mirarla (aunque encontró en que grabar sin verla primero) mientras hace una seña con la mano para iniciar el vídeo.

_Jinx junto a Poppy__ presenta_

_Música por Sona en_

_Vídeo__ de presentación de_ **INVOCADOR** _introducción._

La escena inicia muestra una laptop con un tráiler de una película de héroes —Ya te has cansado de esos tráiler que no tienen que ver con música que nunca aparece en las películas mayormente— tira la laptop Jinx a un lado mostrando un hangar —Bueno ahora eso arregla con eso deja presentar a nuestro chico rarito y hablador Izuku— Jinx feliz que señala a Izuku que empieza poner nervioso que no sabe que estaba haciendo ella —Y quien es bueno te o resumo así nomás— se avienta el abrazando a lo último que hablo antes que el peso de Jinx le gano haciendo caer al suelo

Ahora imágenes muestra un recorte algo mal echo de Izuku —Este chico con nervios que ganas de baño este es Deku en donde venimos es _Grandeza Increíble_ aunque el esperaba esta otra— al lado se muestra el video que Izuku al héroe admira salvando gente —Si eso es lo que quiere no entiendo lo de las mayas también— comenta Jinx eso ante eso que se quite las imágenes.

—Altamente analítico, escribir ventajas y desventajas, obsesión por dibujar esos tipos con mayas y habla como maquina cuando algo le intriga miren— explica muestra la imagen de Izuku aparece en orden un dibujo con un héroe con una marca de fija cuando se juega juegos, luego un dibujo de el con un globo de habla con la palabra blahblah en pequeño llena el globo y un dibujo de una cuaderno diciendo _Análisis de héroe para el futuro _—Sufría golpes, depresión, golpes, quemaduras, golpes, humillaciones, golpes y lo peor de todo sus cejas fueron quemadas que se veía raro y apenas le volvieron a crecer de nuevo, ¿ya dije lo de los golpes? — en eso los dibujos salen mostrando otro mientras por edición una cara triste y llorando pero como cómico mostrando con vendas, curitas, fuego imagen negra de ilusión gente jo jajas dibujados —Pero eso termino cuando el invoco a propósito y no de una manera accidental a mua— cambia de nuevo con imagen de Jinx posa con elegancia.

se escucha una tos de negación solo molestando a ella—Bien fue primero a mi camarógrafa y luego mua ¡feliz! — Jinx agrega un dibujo de Poppy en molestia y ella ase un sonido de afirmación —Le dimos una lección al que le golpeaba— ahora mostrando un dibujo ella, Poppy y izuku felices mientras esta tirado un chico un extra que no importa —Luego cosas mala y otras cosas malas y otras cosas malas, bueno prácticamente no les caemos bien a varias personas— ahora poniendo imágenes de Izuku y ellas escapando de una explosión, otra escapando de la cárcel de la comisaria luego un cartel se busca a los tres.

—Y esta ciudad es nuestro territorio así es su hermosa ciudad es decir quien cierta manera protegerla cuidar eso se dice Dek, pero es dueño de él lugar, pero no se lo digas y cuando tienes a traer cosas peligrosas como otro invocadores, seres monstruoso de otra dimensión o algún loco que se cruza— feliz Jinx exclama ahora una afuera en lo alto de un edificio muestra la ciudad en una noche tranquila —Pero bueno cuando eso pasa para eso son los campeones y no es como pedir un conjuro y ya no eso es como esta reacciona con quien te rodeas moralidad conducta emociones y todas esas cosas bien les presento al grupo— ella luego aparece mientras toma la cámara —primero a mi camarógrafa Poppy salúdalos— ahora muetra a Poppy quien solo ve la cámara antes se desmaye por nervios —¿Estas bien?— pregunta que era no ser contestada se hace inferencia.

En la escena muestra a Jinx con una chica cabello largo turquesa suelto con audífonos en un vestido de falda larga de lolita en un estudio de música—Ella es Sona nuestra compositora no es muy parlanchina pero si muy apasionada a su música— ahora presentada Sona toca en una keybar un poco aroud the wolrd de daft punk —Y ya la venta su primer álbum— ella muestra con su mano un disco ella en un traje dj Concierto Definitivo hace inferencia otra vez.

Ahora en un cuarto Kayle quien por pedido Izuku y el grupo buscara un pasa tiempo y fortuna fue el armando modelos de estructuras y muñecos la calma, si tenía varias de sus armaduras y llena los estantes de edificios y figuras ella está armando de un caballero parecido de warcraft casi temblando su mano la última pieza —Ella es Kyle se nombrado la justicia y una autoridad en los campos de runaterra— susurra Jinx para no distraerla en ese momento y casi pegando la última pieza se desarma todo ella molesta alza la vista para ver la cámara y a Jinx —Sal de aquí molestia— furiosa y pesando que ella arruino su trabajo con una de sus bromas avienta las piezas y su el equipo que le ayuda armarlos mientras se agacha buscando algo —Y se enoja con facilidad— tímida mente agrega Jinx mientras aparece un poco en la pantalla antes que Kayle saque su espada asustando ambas nuevamente aparece la interferencia cuando Kayle sube a la mesa para saltar y tratar atacar, sin saber que ocurrió allí.

En unas sala en un sillón acostada Lux leía un libro llamado Ace Attorney —Quien está leyendo es Lux o Luxi como le digo y cuando esta así no hay nada que le interrumpa observen— ella en voz baja mostrando a Lux —Piensa rápido— ella lanza una lámpara curiosa e un hombre musculoso quien Lux usa su báculo que hace un escudo pare evitar se destruya (a pesar tener 7 de esas) y la atrapa antes dispara esfera de energía a dos focos y luego un rayo arcoíris salía de su báculo a una caja fuerte que se desintegra y luego sin dejar leer el libro vuelve acostarse en el sillón leyendo cuando le la siguiente página hace un gesto de sorpresa mientras cubre la boca con su mano la interferencia otra vez cambiado la escena

A lo lejos en un jardín bonito combinado un área de meditación con un árbol estaban allí en espaldas Soraka quien ella usando una chaqueta café y unos pantalones grandes para ella amarillo y cuando salen usa unas botas grandes para cubrir sus pezuñas, ella e Izuku en posición de meditación platicando —Quien medita profundo es Soraka quien intenta hacer entender a Dek— comenta pero Izuku grita sin saber la razón quien huye mientras Soraka lo persigue para calmarlo —Aun está en la fase uno— ella simplemente dice la interferencia nuevamente aparece

Ahora fuera en una costa Jinx en pose de portada—Y por último y no menos importante a mua Jinx camarógrafa y como su guía en esto— comenta con elegancia ya autoridad luego hace un gesto gracioso con la cara ella y cámara se voltean se ve a Lux y Kayle pelando con un monstruo atacan mientras Izuku estaba tratando de entender un libro para ayudar a sus campeones ella se prepara dispara un lanza cohetes llamado Carapescado —¡También me gusta explotar cosas!— feliz gritando antes de volver a ver el monstruo y dispara un súpermegacohete requetémortal como dice ella que explota inmediatamente al contacto del monstruo haciendo se congele la imagen de momento la cámara vuelve a responder mostrando los destrozos del monstruo sacando su fluido vital morado esperando que sea sangre mientras Poppy recoge la cámara mientras se voltea y Jinx le da un pulga hacia arriba y mientras Izuku feliz abrasa a lux y kyle por salir bien salvo por estar cubierto del fluidos vital del monstruo en ese momento se escucha sirenas y sorprendieron al mismo tiempo a la derecha y Poppy hace lo mismo y ve apareciendo patrullas y aparen a la distancia héroe se voltea para ver a su equipo que Jinx montando en Carapescado como una escoba vuela rápido y Kayle agarra a Lux e Izuku sujetándolos de los brazos volando, Jinx agarrar a poppy mientras se balancea como un columpio mostrando al grupo y a las patrullas que le persiguen se escucha los gritos de lux, Izuku empezando hablar rápido si son capturados con las consecuencias de esos y solo Jinx se ríe, la agradecía interferencia aparece como escaparon de allí.

Ahora en la sala Jinx sentada relajadamente mira la cámara —Y bueno patear traseros no solo hacemos eso— ella agrega mientras agarra una tableta y el zoom hace presente para ver la imágenes que muestra la tableta —También pasatiempos, métodos de confianzas y prácticas integración de equipo— explica mientras muestra las fotos de eso en pasatiempo se ve al grupo en la sala acomodados viendo la serie magical girl que les gusto, otra vestidos como grupo rock o haivymetal tocando instrumentos que se llaman hexakilll, en confianza se ve a Jinx siendo sostenida por Lux en esa ser atrapada para dar confianza mostrando también salgo todo el grupo trata hacer levantar a Kayle ya que el peso de su armadura no pueden hacer quien le toco a Izuku y nunca tubos músculos no bien desarrollados, además solo las piernas para correr Jinx puso un pastel de fresa debajo de ella si el peso los vences, ahora en un vídeo le da play muestra a Poppy y Jinx jugando felizmente ajedrez mientras el resto los ve disfrutando hasta que Poppy mueve el caballo y se come a la reina de Jinx haciendo jaque ya que su rey esta desprotegido, solo que Jinx se emociona demasiado quien se avienta a Poppy y fuera se escucha vidrio destruido mientras se escucha a Jinx hablando como marinero ebrio gracia suena el bip de bloqueo no se escuche eso y en eso salta el tablero y Kayle agarra el caballo los otros se van a detener a ellas que algo malo pase otra vez y Kayle se queda sola y ve que técnicamente ya hizo su movimiento Jinx ella mueve el caballo y tira el rey haciendo jaque mate sonríe teniendo una delas pocas veces que se venga de ella.

Interferencia vuelve una vez más muestra la cámara afuera en alguna parte de la ciudad Jinx sentada en el cofre de un coche tomando u refresco hasta que escucha unas sirenas y vea ala cámara —Así que considera la invitación para seguir nuestras aventuras así también ayudar a nuestro invocador acepte su nuevo lugar solo hay una pregunta que responder— ella calmada mente habla mientras abre una puerta de atrás del auto ahora muestra que entra el grupo rápidamente se meten al final Kayle le hace la seña que corte ya que esto es serio.

Ahora posicionada la cámara en frente mostrando a Poppy asiento del conductor visto como derecho por la cámara (izquierdo) y Jinx en el copiloto el izquierdo (derecho) y ella poniendo los pies en el frente del auto — ¿Estás listo?— pregunta ella si estás listo a la cámara —¡Muy bien esto ya es todo dame eso!— molesta Kayle aparece rebelando por una cortina y agarra la cámara —Que que haces alas— asustada Jinx mientras sostiene y lanza en un quema cocos mostrando el auto parece una camioneta modificada parecido a un monstrer truck pero futurista por la energía azul sale y partes dorados Jinx intenta salir del quema cocos pero es jalada por Kayle el auto empieza a despegar parta salir disparado como luz mientras patrullas y héroes siguen el auto y por ultima ves se hace la interrupción.

Reemplazándola por el vídeo original de cumpleaños del pequeño Izuku quien se ríe alegremente cubierto de pastel toda la cara luego se detiene el vídeo, mostrando a Jinx y Poppy en la sala cada lado de la tele de pantalla y haciéndonos preguntar como obtuvo el vídeo o mejor dicho como recupero la cámara de la calle —Y bien que piensan— Jinx pregunta mientras el grupo mira medio aturdido como emoción y aturdidos solo tenían algo en su mente todos _espero que no lo hayan subido el vídeo primero_.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les guste es en si esta basado en el trailer bienvenido abordo de las skin de odisea aunque claro le agregue algo original gracias , si esta bien comenten y muchas gracias._


	3. Conoce a Izuku

_**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve problemas en escribir esto espero les guste esto.**_

* * *

**_Conoce a Izuku_**

* * *

Una ves mas la cámara se enciende mostrando a Izuku en la sala sentado en el sillón —Bien listo di algo emocionante de ti— Jinx con el pulgar hacia arriba le dice que está listo abre la boca peros se queda tartamudeando —¿Invocador le pasa algo?— preocupada Poppy Jinx se acerca a el —Oye Izuku estas bien— pregunta y luego lo toca que hace que caiga desmallado del sillón y pareciendo dormido —Creo la emoción fue más fuerte para el, creo tendremos que hacerlo por el— Jinx como si ya hubiera esto pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo Poppy hace un sonido de afirmación.

* * *

_Jinx presenta junto a Poppy_

_Música por Sona en_

_Conoce al _**INVOCADOR **Izuku Midoriya

la imagen de un mago invocando un monstruo para ayudar a su guerreo —_El invocador la pieza más importante para un campeón_— Jinx era quien narraba luego pasa otra imagen de un grupo de mago usando esferas como si controlaran algo —_Pregunta que es un campeón y que un invocador esas es una historia larga_ enserio tengo que decirlo— en ese momento cundo se leja viendo Jinx sosteniendo un cartel de antes imagen Poppy mueve la cámara asintiendo —Bien lo hare— molesta pero acepta hacerlo mostrando un mapa de un lugar fantasioso con imágenes de un grupo de magos usando una esfera

_Hace mucho tiempo en donde venimos es un lugar llamado Runaterra y como es obvio el nombre viene de las runas que dan vida y luego empezó la locura por ellas y problemas vinieron por es el mundo fue afectado por ellos y para evitar algo así de nuevo varios magos poderosos fundaron la academia de guerra y en eso varios magos empezaron a entrenar a varias personas conocidas como invocadores son jueces que dictan para evitar conflictos o evitarlos resolviendo se en el campo de batalla enviaba a sus guerreros más selectos llamados campeones persona criaturas o seres que dan su servicio en nombre de su nación._

—Aun no entiendo como entraste escuchaste los rumores que fuiste invitada—Poppy cuestiona como logro ser un campeón —No negare nada o confirmare, bueno continuando— Jinx solo le contesta.

Cambia la imagen mostrando el rostro nervio de Izuku.

_Se preguntara y que tiene que ver eso con el chico bueno sucedió un día extraño _

Cambia la imagen mostrando como luces de la aurora boreal uniendo a una extraña grieta se filtraba al cielo, encima de ella había monstruos atacando en una ciudad siendo seguido por los héroes.

_En la grieta del invocador empezaron a ver rastros de energía que iban algún lado fuera de nuestra dimensión y descubrieron los sabiondos que varias criaturas de runaterra de las más inofensivas hasta la más peligrosa, aunque gracias en el lugar existen se protegían esos tipos en mayas,_ enserio que les pasa con eso les dan poderes o algo… — ¡JINX!— Esta bien Poppy ¿dónde estaba? a sí.

Pasa a la siguiente imagen mostrando varios ojos brillantes de colores en un lugar oscuro y morado

_Parecía que estaba controlado hasta que uno vio algo sospechoso y descubrió era que el vacío era más grande aparentaba _enserio y varios que teorizaron antes que el —continuas— _ya que criaturas de allí empezaron a entrar esa dimensiona sí que necesitaron como ayudar sin afectarlo se les ocurrió una prueba algo ingeniosa que no notarían que jamás notarían y permitirían controlarlo _

Muestra un logo familiar de un puño mostrando alguna persona con un traje y un libro en sus manos

_Y decidieron hace nuestra aventura como un juego de riot para buscar personas con increíbles habilidades y sabiduría lo mejor lo mejor._

Pero solo muestra a un chico vestido de azul como un aventurero con un power glove en su mano.

_Pero solo teníamos a ustedes _—En serio Jinx sin ellos jamás estarías aquí con nuestro invocador— sabes lo quiero decir _pero extrañamente nos aceptaron y como nos volvió una competencias _recuerdo que vario de sus planes locos —como ese grupo en esa tenían la ventaja y extrañamente perdieron— eso es que me refiero

La siguiente imagen muestra agrupo de jugadores mostrando sus tácticas tanto de suerte como una planeada

_Esa imaginación, improvisación y esas extrañas estrategias es lo que llamo la atención de esos sabiondos para convertirlos en invocadores pero esos sabiondos para evitar tener usarlo como no es debido querían asegurarse de todo decidieron que fuera como funcionar la magia en ellos los invocadores solo podía invocar campeones relacionados su forma de pensar._ Claaro si se le pusieran la pila para ver a esos tontos con problemas mentales no ¡TENDRÍAMOS ESOS PROBLEMAS Y A MI LLAMAN LOCA ELLOS SON UN—!

* * *

La imagen se corta mostrando ahora Poppy en el lugar de Jinx mientras se escucha los ruidos de destrucción, ella decide continuar —Debido a problemas inconvenientes yo sustituiré a Jinx continuare y concuerdo que debieron vigilar esas personas… toxicas y talvez no tendríamos más problemas de que tenemos aquí bueno como decía. — ella comenta ahora se escucha se rompen platos ella solo suspira y muestra la pantalla a un jugador con un campen ideal mostrando Fiora mientras en su mente creía que invocaría a Teemo.

_Esos invocadores no controlen seres que no puedan controlar para evitar eso su mente es quien mantendría en control en sí mismos y sus pensamientos serían los campeones que invocarían su gorma de relación y pensamiento con que campeón estaría involucrado._

Muestra un dibujo de Izuku en se ve sus problemas seguido de una flecha una nube de humo con icono de interrogación —Eso lleva a como eso funciona en nuestro invocador como nuestro invocador sufrió acoso por no ser igual a todos hasta el puno sufrir depresión solo veía video esos llamados héroes.— ella explica mientras mueve otra imagen con su mama en casa —El único que tenía contacto fue su madre por eso es que nuestro grupo es formado de chicas.— les dice para en una foto con ella y Jinx mientras lo mueven su cara muy roja y al par arecer se quedó congelado —Y si el tartamudeaba por eso nunca hablo con otra mujer.— les dice en calma mientras baja las imágenes mientras ve a la cámara.

Toma algo de aire ante de continuar —Es obvio las primeras fuimos Jinx y yo si es increíble cómo suena— Poppy dice algo molesta en eso aparece Jinx a su lado —nosotros representamos algo de su personalidad— les explica feliz Jinx —Yo soy esa parte que siente oprimida y determinada— Explica Poppy algo triste pero con una sonrisa de esperanza —Y soy yo la estrés y la locura que ha almacenado— Jinx interrumpe mientras se pone a lado continuando done quedo su compañera.

—No lo digas como si fuera algo bueno— le regaña —Bueno bien recuerdan en nuestro vídeo de presentación que Izuku tenía en sus manos es el libro de invocador— dice molesta Jinx

en eso saca un libro antiguo mostrando—Bien Jinx dicho este libro tiene hechizos que ayuda al campeón— muestra una página al azar siendo la imagen qué parece alguien corriendo —Y si contamos con los prohibido se pondría bueno— seguido Jinx voltea la hoja mostrando la imagen alguien siendo levantando en verde burlonamente —¡No digas eso Jinx!— le regaña la Yordle con un martillo cierra de golpe él libro y deja en alguna parte.

La transmisión cambia a una imagen de un joven Izuku con una sonrisa en su cara viendo un video como consiguió la foto nadie lo sabe —Bien en si Izuku conoció eso si el juego cuando le dijeron cuál es la palaba que busco — Poppy nuevamente habla —Que era anormal en sus termino, un débil, un don nadie, un tonto con un sueño que jamás se cumplirá ¡Cuando encuentre voy-¡— Jinx dice las cosas antes que su voz empezara a enojarse apunto decir mientras aparecía una foto de un hombre en bata en una silla—¡JINX! — su colega la interrumpe antes que dijera su idea

Cambia otra donde Izuku miraba la pc —Sí que ella se refiere que no podía tener poderes y jamás cumplir su anhelo cuando se desahogaría viendo videos cuando comenzó un anuncio no cualquier anuncio muy especial— continua Jinx muestra un video de un anuncio de League of Legends.

—Y con solo verlo entendió lo que va hacer ahora— emociona seguía Jinx —Gracias a su análisis que desarrollo al ver los movimientos de los campeones y como aprendido como se debe logro como impresionar como se mueve que a veces incluso parece natural de el— en eso muestra en dibujos como Izuku como explicaba las jugadas como se movir y poder de jugar como usas ventajas y desventajas —Si no me extraña que de tutoriales en internet hasta el logro hacer un equipo japonés no intencionalmente— muestra una foto el equipo llamado UA Promise ganadores del campeonato mostrando imagen de Izuku de 8 años con letrero decía gracias.

—Es increíble que se convirtiera en entrenador incidental y no en campeón es como ese tipo, además que solo fue un año— dice Poppy aun sorprendida por eso —Sonaba como sopa— le contesta Jinx —Si es con D pero es algo si me quiero explicar— algo pensativo decía Poppy

ella mejor decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y continuar —Mejor continuamos a pesar esos logros no intencionales aún era discriminado por su falta de peculiaridad y bueno según la reglas es que razón se convirtió en invocador es el anterior o murió o se encontró con él y lo sucedió bueno y…— empezaba a narrar hasta que Jinx le pone un dedo en su boca para guardar silencio —No quiero interrumpirte Poppy pero eso es para algo especial y lo aremos después está bien— Jinx le dice mientras se aleja la Yordle solo suspira —Esta bien supongo que es todo por ahora hasta el siguiente adiós— se despide en eso se aleja aun en el sillón Izuku empieza a despertar viendo la cámara seguía encendida.

Decidido toma aire para el valor —Ho ya logre calmarme bueno hola soy…— empieza hablar pero es interrumpido cuando Jinx aparece y apaga la cámara.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y vean el extra que agregue pensado como seria interacciones de Izuku fuera un personaje del juego.**_

* * *

_**Interacciones**_

* * *

**Izuku el nuevo invocador**

_Primer movimiento_

Ah donde tengo que ir

Vaya se ve mejor que en el juego

No se preocupen porque yo estoy aquí… eso diría si fuera héroe

_Encuentro con Lux_

Hola Luxi que pasa

Estoy listo para el entrenamiento

No entiendo porque tenemos hacerlo ya es malo que haga esto en casa

_Encuentro con Jinx_

No entiendo cómo me convenciste para hacer esto

Estoy seguro que lux se enojara

Enserio es necesario la bazuca Jinx

_Encuentro con Poppy_

Bien Poppy estoy listo para el entrenamiento

Es hora de hacer todo

Por su peso y tamaño no sería posible carga ese martillo a menos que sea por algún hechizo… oh lo siento Poppy lo hice nuevo

_Encuentro con Kayle_

Siempre preparada también gustaría ser como tu

Me siento incomodo por hacerlo Kayle

Por favor se gentil conmigo

_Encuentro con Soraka_

Por favor nos mas sermones ni siquiera estamos entrenando

_Encuentro con Sona_

A tocar zona da ese ritmo

* * *

_Viendo la tienda_

Guau se ven más detallado que en la pantalla

Como puede haber más de uno si solo te dejan tomar uno

hmmmm tiene un hechizo que me lleve a casa

_Comprando_

No sé si funcione pero espero durar

También pesado más que lo pensé

Como puedo estar comprado esto si ni siquiera veo el oro

_Rio_

Ha el agua se me mete en los calcetines

Mi tenis no son resistentes al agua

_Monstruos_

Ha ese dragón parece gustar ver el campo de batalla aunque jamás entendí por qué jamás se mete a las batallas.

El barón nashor se ve más feo que en la pantalla

_Destruyendo una torre_

Esa cosa no tan resistente como yo pensé

Creo que sea una piedra muy delgada no ayuda esta construcción y porque la llaman torre si son más estatuas que otra cosa y… ¿lo volví hacer no?

_Asistiendo a aliado general_

Muy espero que esto funcione… por favor no acabes conmigo

_Atacando a enemigo general_

losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento lo siento

Siendo sincero esto es mejor que Bakugou

_Derrotando a cualquiera_

Al fin término

_Único enemigo que queda_

Solo uno solo queda uno

_Pentakill_

HOOORAAAA DEL ROOCK!… creo

_Todos los enemigos vencidos_

Genial debería anotar esto

_Broma y respuesta_

Esa fue buena Jinx

Pero si solo eres un Yordle con un martillo como puedes úsalo en combate

Por favor Kayle no más de esos comentarios

Soraka no es el momento para eso/ un sermón

Si entendí eso Sona sea lo que sea

Ya se magia magia pokemon

_Teletransportación_

Finalmente descansando

_Respawn_

No quiero eso suceda de nuevo

* * *

_**Izuku UA**_

Uniforme de la escuela más prestigiosa de todo Japón el logro cumplir su sueño anqué se siente incómodo como lo ven más sobretodo por lo que siempre llevaba en la mochila y el libro jamás abandona.

* * *

_**Izuku traje héroe**_

Un traje verde casero que fue modificado y actualizado para soportar daños tanto los suyos como sus enemigos, aunque extrañamente lleva un libro que se cree que tiene datos de los enemigos.

* * *

_**Izuku investigador de las guardianas**_

Un chico que una noche tras observar algo curioso por una estrella fugases luminosas que veía seguido una noche decidido siguió las luces y vio a las guardianas estelares que empezó a ganar una admiración hacia ellas equipado de su kit de investigación en su espalda aprovechaba para ver sus combates y vio al otro grupo de guardianas por pura suerte y que intentaron tomar el libro con una estrella que encontró en la calle por fortuna logro escapar.

* * *

_**Izuku el novato**_

Un chico que pura suerte que llego para ser mecánico técnico para reparar motores por suerte o desgracia se encontró a la tripulación del Morningstar debido que requerían mecánico para reparar la nave y no confían en Jinx en eso deciden reclutarlo y no ayuda la maleta de herramientas gigante en su espalda, pero pocos saben que lleva un libro antiguo que compro con eso permite maneja el ora con facilidad en su trabajo y tiene miedo que alguien lo encuentre intente quitarlo.

* * *

_**Izuku fanático rock**_

Un amante de música de un grupo estrellas conocidas que le permitió seguir cuando no sabía qué hacer si ser solo ser un más del público o ser que estar en el escenario, inspirado en eso con su cuaderno de notas de música letra y notas u con que instrumentos musicales que se deben usar tocando.

* * *

_**Izuku espíritu navideño**_

Un niño que da la felicidad que da la inspiración para celebrar esta fiesta un libro de cuentos es su favorito y una mochila roja y verde es reconocida cuando es visto la felicidad aumenta y los sueños se cumplen.


End file.
